the Vampire Assassin
by robinnightshade
Summary: Anamika Powers, is a young Breton woman who has a been infected by a vampire and joins the dark brotherhood. The Journal of a vampire member of the dark brotherhood. Author's note, this is just the first chapter, I published it now to see what people think, so constructive criticism would be appreciated, if it goes well I will post more chapters, so the rating might change later


Vampire Assassin

Anamika Powers, is a young Breton woman who has a been infected by a vampire and joins the dark brotherhood. The Journal of a vampire member of the dark brotherhood

After I slayed the vampire I meet with the Roland, where he compensated me. I went to my home on the waterfront. I decided to go to bed and slept fitfully. For the next 3 days I was confined to my home with a raging fever, I could barely rise out bed to consume the food and ale I had brought earlier in the week and spent most of time asleep. On the 3rd day the fever was so bad, it felt like I was in the middle of a bonfire, and my heart was beating so fast and so hard I can hear it pounding on my own ribcage, then I fell asleep again and had the worst nightmare I could remember.

I dreamt of a man sleeping peacefully in his bed, then out of the shadows, a painfully thin figure moved out of the shadows, towards the sleeping figure, and sank her fangs into the man's neck. After a few moments the figure stood with blood dripping down her chin. The shadows lifted and I saw the vampire's face clearly and to my utter horror I recognised the face as my own. I awoke screaming.

I immediately ran outside and checked my reflection in the surface of the Lake Rumar about 10 meters from my home, like before my hair was still a bright red, but my skin had become a chalk white, and my eyes, which before were blue and brown, were now both a deep crimson, finally my canines had elongated and become sharper. I pounded my fist into the reflection.

It is then that I noticed my senses had become much sharper, I can hear the faint breathing of the beggars sleeping by the waterfront wall, and the clank of armour coming from the Imperial Guards armour as they patrol the harbour, it was late at night but to me it was a bright, the night lit by the stars and the two moons. Worst I can smell everything; the dead fish from the fishing boats in the harbour, the flowers growing near me, the blood pounding through the veins of the people outside, and an unnatural hunger swept through me. I quickly ran back to my house and pack my Akarviri Dai-Katana, Silver bow and Arrows, my Leather Armour and Alchemy equipment and ingredients, I tried to eat some bread to sate my hunger but I was unable to hold it in as soon as I left my home I vomited my hasty meal onto the grass.

I ran. I avoid the people near me, afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself, so close to them. I scrambled around the harbour to the City isle. I ran till I found a cave called Dzonot Cave, unfortunately I found 3 bandits lurking there. I tried to warn them to stay away from me but they attacked. I drew my Dai-Katana and started to fight. I found that I was also stronger and faster than ever before, within minutes the fight was over and all 3 bandits were dead, it was so fast I can't remembered what had happened. My hunger was tearing at my insides and the sight of spilled blood caused me to bend over it and start lapping at it like a dog, the hunger sated slightly by the taste of salty copper on my tongue.

I travelled further north to Fingerbowl Cave, where I lived for months. .

I tried hard not to feed on the living, but it was hard, as the longer I abstained from blood the worst the hunger gets. My nightmares plagued me constantly whilst I slept during the day, some of which only added to my hunger for blood. Eventually my hunger and nightmares would drive me to the brink of madness and I would drain the nearest victim of their blood, which unfortunately restores my sanity, so I remember what I had done. Eventually I had to leave fingerbowl cave as my activities drew too much suspicion. I first travelled north to Cloud Ruler Temple, but their only advice was that it would have been preferable if I died, and despite my hatred for what I had become I feared death more so I fled. I then travelled at random, sleeping in caves and moving on when my accursed blood lust drew too much attention. And this is how I existed for many months, until the screams and faces no longer haunted me. It just sickened me instead.


End file.
